


we break like the ocean (we rise like the tide)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cake, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, guys i cannot believe i have not been writing fluff all my LIFE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ben Solo has loved her since she started working at Solo Cakes over three weeks ago. Something about them clicks, and when Hux destroys Rey's Fall Festival Cakes he gives Rey a chance to prove that she is the woman he thinks she is.After a dinner date, things between them change forever.ON HIATUS
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	1. let them eat cake

**Author's Note:**

> *lays down in the author's notes* I wrote this impressively fast (in less than an hour) and did not have it beta read. I really don't know why I haven't been writing fluff my whole life, this was a joy to write! This will be a 2 or 3 shot, with a wedding being the last part.

The shining city of Alderaan is bright with the lights of festivities and merriment. Rey looks out over the city from the hill in the park and thinks she can’t imagine living anywhere else. The park is on her way to work and she never thought she’d love walking to work as much as she does. 

She watches the people go by, a few of her neighbors are out, now that the weather is cooling down. She loves Alderaan in the fall. 

Her phone chirps and she doesn’t recognize the number, she thinks it might be her boss by his tone though. 

[sms: Miss Johnson] Please report to my office immediately when you arrive.   
[sms: Mr. Solo] Sure, is everything ok with those cakes that got delivered? 

[sms: Miss Johnson] Yes, but there’s something else we need to discuss. The fall festival cakes. 

His answer shakes her nerve slightly, it’s a flat answer and she wonders if he’s angry with her. She’d done everything perfectly, the roses had been just right, and she’d even put some of those flower sprinkles the customers loved so much on the cake. 

Her remaining walk into work is somewhat less magical as she has a sneaking suspicion something horrible has happened to her lovely cakes. 

When she gets into Solo Cakes for the day, she puts her things into her locker, places her apron on her hips and makes sure her red, checkered dress is just right. Solo Cakes is a fifties-era style custom cake bakery. 

She knocks on Mr. Solo’s door and he comes out, looking a little flustered, his hair is ruffled and he looks like he’s ready to throttle someone. 

In a subdued voice, he asks, “What _precisely_ were you thinking destroying the hard work Hux had put into the Fall Fest cakes?” 

She looks taken aback, she hadn’t…. And then she sees Hux grinning at her from inside Mr. Solo’s office and she-- “ _I_ didn’t touch those damn cakes!” 

“Miss Johnson please keep your voice down!” Mr. Solo begs her, giving her a placating look. 

“What exactly happened to them?” Hux was always messing with her work and it frustrated her to no end. 

Benjamin Solo crosses his arms across his chest, and regards her with momentary annoyance, “Let me show you.” 

He leads her in the cake room, and bustles past people making their lovely custom cakes, Ben takes out a massive sheet cake and pulls the top off the box. It appears…. as if someone had drawn a detailed penis into the icing of the cake, _with their finger_. 

Her eyes go wide and she backs away… “Mr. Solo, I can assure you that wasn’t me.” 

“How can you do that?” Ben asks his face red with embarrassment. 

“Because _I_ have never seen a… _penis_ in that level of detail in my entire--” 

“ _That will do Miss Johnson_.” Ben reprimands, he rubs the back of his neck, and it seems he’s angry, the Festival is tomorrow, and these cakes would fetch quite a lot of money for them. “I suppose we’ll have to withdraw from the Festival as a vendor.” 

“No, we won’t.” Rey says determinedly, “Mr. Solo, you know I’m a hard worker, I could have these cakes baked and decorated by the end of the day if you let me prove it to you that I can do this _the right way_ then I will make sure they’re at the Festival on time.” 

Ben looks unsure, Hux has always been Ben’s favorite, as the two were friends outside of work. But Rey makes her lips pout slightly, and she toes the cement floor slightly, working her feminine wiles on him, and he sticks his hands in his pockets, and shrugs his shoulders, “Ok, you’re right.” 

She hadn’t been expecting it to work! She jumps a little with joy and hurries into the kitchen to begin her work, 

“You won’t regret this!” She calls over her shoulder. 

She misses the look he gives her shapely leg and his murmured, “I bet I won’t.” 

*~*~* 

Rey has always been good at keeping herself clean while baking, so when she finishes for the day, her dress is still pristine. She knocks on Ben’s door and sees he has a glass of white wine on his desk, she gives him a sheepish smile. 

“I’m done, all three sheet cakes are decorated and looking good.” 

He clears his throat, and adjusts his tie, “Hux is gone, this wasn’t the first time he’d ruined something you’d made was it?” He fixes her with a penetrating glance. 

Her cheeks flush and she realizes that Ben was more observant than she gave him credit for. “It’s nothing, I was glad to help out.” 

Ben’s dark gaze stays on hers the whole time he speaks, “Rey, you should’ve told me, why didn’t you?” He sips from his wine glass and points toward one of the chairs in front of his desk. She sits down, and he goes on, “Your work is incredible. There’s a flair, and softness to your work I can’t find anywhere else, I know you’re still new but I’d like to offer you a promotion. I think you belong on the deluxe line, and I’d like you to handle any cakes I need done for especially difficult projects. There would be an increase in pay, benefits…” He sips his wine again, and adds, “And I’d like you to be my PA.” 

She’s quiet for a long moment, she thinks she knows where this is going, and she knows what she wants, “I’d love to,” she says, looking at him with her big doe eyes, and tucks a strand of hair that had escaped her bun out her face, but halfway there, Ben finishes that move. 

“Miss Johnson,” Ben begins and Rey cuts him off. 

“Rey, it’s just Rey,” she says, and he gives her an easy smile. 

“ _Rey_. I would love it if we could get dinner tonight.” 

A lovely blush colors her cheeks, and she knows she should protest, but she’s had the hots for him, despite his surly attitude for too long to say no. 

“Ok, I guess.” 

Ben is easily the most attractive man she’s ever had the pleasure of meeting in her whole life, he’s taller than should be strictly legal and has a chest that makes her want to lay her head on over his heart and never move again, and his _biceps,_ oh lord, she was a weak woman. 

Ben takes his phone out of his pocket, and abandons his white wine, she suspects Ben needed liquid courage to help him ask her out. He’s always so reserved, and now she knows why, because he liked her. He gets them an Uber to share for the ride home. 

And she thinks this might be the beginning of something beautiful. 

*~*~* 

They’re laughing softly about the incident at work when he opens the door for her at the restaurant, she’d insisted that she change out of her work outfit and into something nice. She smelled like sugar and spices though, so he’d told her to be quick, and that he’d pick her up at 7:30. 

Dinner is quiet, but his hand touches hers nearly the entire time she can’t think of anywhere else she’d rather be, in the city of light with a man she’d been falling in love with for weeks. There was nothing sweeter than finding out her prickly boss was actually the softest man she’d ever met. 

They laugh and talk, and she asks, “What’s your family like?” 

He smiles and says, “Small, but close.” 

“I love hearing about other people’s families, I never had one, so it’s always interesting for me.” 

Ben looks intrigued, “You must have _some family_ surely?” 

“Nope,” she doesn’t look sad but she’s glad they’re having this conversation, “I’m an orphan I was raised in the orphanage on Lark Street.” She always hates getting people’s pity, but Ben seems to know better than to give her that. 

“Then I won’t have to explain to anyone why you’re not coming home tonight and we can take our time with breakfast tomorrow morning.” 

Normally, Rey would laugh at a man who was that presumptuous but she gives him a shy smile, “Ben Solo are you inviting me to sleep with you, on the first date?” 

He looks into her eyes and laces their fingers together, “Only if you want that.” 

She can’t help but feel like she has never been so enraptured with a man before. “Ok.” 

Ben looks at her, and it’s like he’s seeing through her, “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, Rey, and I want to make tonight special for you.” 

“Let’s go then.” 


	2. goodbye to the good girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild smut chapter appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but a hot one.

*~*~* 

CHAPTER 2

*~*~* 

She takes his hand, and holds it softly in her own, he’s giving her bedroom eyes and it’s going to her head. They’d decided to go to his place because Ben lived alone. Rey had her roommate Rose to contend with and that would slow things down. No doubt Rose would want to make sure Ben wasn’t some creep, which meant that he’d have to answer about a hundred questions. 

“You look so beautiful in that dress, sweetheart,” Ben says softly, as he keys in the code for the door. When they walk in, she gasps, he has a beautiful home. It doesn’t seem hollow like most big houses do (and the house is HUGE) it seems he’s a neat freak, which aligns with his work ethic. 

“Make yourself at home,” Ben says in his uniquely deep voice, which makes heat pool in her gut. 

“Thanks,” She leaves her heels on and sits down on his couch while he grabs them both water. 

She’s slightly buzzed but very much in control of the situation, she’s never felt so alive. Ben brings two glasses of ice water over and smirks lopsidedly at her. “C’mere.” 

She goes to him and straddles his narrow hips and hitches her dress up her thighs. He pulls her down for a ravenous kiss, and he pulls her bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth worry the soft flesh and a little groan escapes her lips. She thinks she might ascend to a different spiritual plane because this feels so good. She presses her chest to his, and Ben groans into her mouth. 

The kiss seems to last for days, weeks even, and she wonders if the sun has set and risen again and she has been made pleasure incarnate. His hands are tender on her hips as things escalate, and their breaths begin to come in short pants. 

Her dress, which was short in the first place, seems to have ridden up during their amorous activities, and her soaked panties are showing. They break the kiss, Ben’s eyes are blown wide with lust, and she’s sure she looks similarly. 

Her hips give a slight roll and she can feel his…  _ absolutely massive cock _ pressing against her,  _ there _ . She wants to feel his hands on her, wants to surround him. “Ben, I need you.” Her voice is breathy and high pitched and Ben complies, brushing aside her panties and slipping a massive finger into her soaked pussy. 

A low growl escapes his lips and she whimpers, as she fucks herself on his finger, she chases her high and ben pulls down her dress from the top, which has no straps, one of his big hands' cups her bare breast. “No bra? That’s very naughty of you.” 

She fixes him with a grin and continues riding his hand, “More,” she begs him. 

Ben slides another thick finger into her and she lets out a feral little howl of pleasure. Her hips stutter, and she hears rather than sees him unbuckle his belt, and fish himself out. The soft sound of his calloused hand stroking his length sends her over the edge. She rides out her orgasm on his hands and is it just her, or is everything warm and bright? Ben is looking at her as if he’d like nothing else than to never lay eyes on another woman in his life. 

“That was hot,” Ben says and kisses her sweetly.

“I need you inside me, I need to feel you.” Rey mewls in his ear. 

“I need to be inside you too,” and he unzips her dress, easily from the back, she pushes down her panties and lines them up. 

His cock is poised to push into her but she stops him, “I haven’t--” 

His movements still, “You haven’t what?” 

Her cheeks, which were already a beautiful pink, turn a shade darker, “Ben I told you I had never seen a cock in that level of detail before, what did you think I meant by that? I’m a virgin.” 

A hungry look takes over Ben’s face, and he asks her, “Are you sure you want this with me?” 

She sinks onto his steely length, and moans, “Oh… I’ve never wanted anything more.” There was a sting and a slightly strange feeling of being filled to bursting with his cock. 

Ben swears loudly, and grips her hips, beginning to push in and out of her with surety. “You alright?” He says huskily. 

She nods and Rey rides his cock with abandon, chasing her second high of the night. Ben brushes his forehead against hers, and the sound of flesh on flesh fills the big house. She might have been riding him for hours or days, no one is really to know, but he lasts and lasts, and finally, the earth tilts off its axis and she’s flying and falling all at once. 

Ben cries out her name, and his cock throbs inside her, filling her with sticky ropes of cum. She hadn’t even thought about a condom. The sticky fluid feels right inside her though, and nothing could ruin this. 

Their breathing settles over the course of the next few minutes, and Rey sighs, feeling contented. 

“Shit, I didn’t use a condom,” Ben says. 

And she smiles at him, “Don’t worry about it, I can get the morning-after pill.” 

“Ok,” he pulls them apart, and carries her to bed. 

As he settles her in his plush bed, she curls into his pillows and drags him down into the bed.

*~*~*

She wakes in the morning and feels pleasantly sore, he’d been so careful with her and she’s thankful she gave her first time to him. Rey is positively glued to his chest, he’s got a tight hold on her and she feels complete. 

Ben wakes a few minutes after her, it’s Saturday morning, and she needs to get the cakes to the Fall Festival. She sneaks a peek at the clock and sees it’s only 7. 

They pass the morning in each other’s embrace, she rides him again and again. 

*~*~* 

They finally emerge from Ben’s room around eight-thirty and Rey waves goodbye to him, she insists on taking a taxi home, even if he’d offered to drive her. She didn’t want to be clingy, and she’d rather deal with more of Hux’s shenanigans than ruin whatever is budding between them. 

The Fall Festival is fun, and she sells every crumb of cake she’d brought. Ben shows up long after the cake is gone, and smirks at her handiwork. 

*~*~* 

Weeks turn into months and she realizes that she’s irrevocably in love with Ben Solo. After four months, and a lot of late nights she quits her job, so she can date Ben out in the open. Ben fixes her with a pout that would make most women reconsider leaving their jobs, but in the end, when she kisses him sweetly and softly, and whispers, “I can take that key you’ve been offering for a week now.” 

His thousand-watt smile makes her blush. He smiles so rarely it’s truly a treat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback from my readers, leave your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave feedback if you enjoyed, i deeply love any all feedback my lovely readers give me!


End file.
